Before the Brady Bunch: Mike & Carol's Stories
by Jack and Ivy
Summary: This is a story told about both Mike & Carol about what happened before the Brady Bunch. It tells about Mike's marriage to his first wife, and his boys. It also tells about Carol's first husband and her little girls. Enjoy and more chapters soon! Rated "T" because of minor talk about drinking & one minor suggestion of playful violence!
1. Chapter 1: Mike Brady

Mike Brady and Carol Martin Before They Met

**Michael Brady:**

Michael Brady was standing in his office. He couldn't believe it. Tomorrow was the day. Mike knew she was the love of his life. He was going to marry Grace Cox today. Grace was beautiful with her elegant dark hair and touching blue eyes. They had been in love for three years, and finally Mike had proposed on that sunny night in Los Angeles.

Grace had come over that morning, talking about all her friends who were coming from around the country to the wedding. She had also shown him the wedding flowers; some pretty pink tulips that smelled wonderful. It was a dream come true. Mike had always been with nice women, but Grace was something different. She was, groovy! He smiled to himself. He and Grace would be happy together forever. They would have kids, and eventually become grandparents, together. It was such a nice word, together.

He asked Mr. Phillips if he could go home early and see Grace. He agreed, knowing it would be a big day for Mike. Mike hopped into his car and drove home the whole way smiling. When he opened the door to his house he was pleased to see Grace sitting on his leather ottoman with her mother, Vivian Cox. Grace rushed to Mike and greeted him with a big, friendly hug and a warm kiss. "Excuse me children, but don't you think you should save some affection for the wedding?" asked Mrs. Cox with a laugh. Mike just grinned. He new his new in-laws were perfect.

After Mike changed into his nicer suit, he took Grace and Mrs. Cox out to dinner at a fancy gourmet French restaurant downtown. Everyone thought the food was amazing so they ate and ate until they couldn't gobble down anymore. When they got back in the car and drove home, Mike just thought about all the happy times they would have together. It was going to be amazing finally being married to the love of his life.

Back at his house Mrs. Cox decided to take Grace home so they could get a good nights sleep before the wedding. Mike sat back onto his green velvet couch in his small den and stared into space. It was truly wonderful. After half an hour, Mike got a call from his buddy, Curtis. Curtis wanted to come over and have a drink to settle Mike's stomach. Curtis was already happily married to a woman named Lynnette and they had two kids and were expecting one. Mike thought it was a good idea and soon the two were lounging in his kitchen with bottles of wine.

After drinking, Curtis set back to his house because Lynette had called asking to see him. That left Mike alone until the next day. So he showered and accidentally used too much shampoo, and then forgot to comb out his hair so it got stuck in a weird hairdo, and then changed into dirty pajamas. Mike was worried about his wedding. He hadn't talked about it with anyone except briefly with Grace. And that wasn't the same because it would be their wedding. He sat in bed thinking for a while and then read a magazine for a few minutes but finally settled into bed.

It was a bad night for Grace and Mike. Grace was up until midnight fretting about her curlers, and Mike just kept rustling in bed. He couldn't sleep and finally called Grace. "Hello, can I talk to Mrs. Grace please?" asked Mike once the phone started ringing. He was worried it was too late and that he would awaken Grace. But almost immediately, Grace responded.

"Hello Mr. Brady, and by the way, I, your wife, can be called Mrs. Brady now. Maybe even Grace if you like." They both laughed.

"Fine, Mrs. Brady, what are you doing awake at twelve-thirty-two in the night?" Mike asked quizzically.

"I ask the same for you Mike," responded Grace.

Mike shrugged on the other end of the line. He had forgot that he was not talking in person to Grace. "Yeah, well…I was just, you know…"

"Worried perhaps?" Grace answered for him.

"Yeah, you said it.," replied Mike with a laugh. Grace always new his emotions, no matter what. It was just another reason to love her.

"Well I'm sorry I woke you up, you know, before this big day in our lives. Should I hang up?" Mike asked politely.

"Nah. It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway and it's good to know my future spouse is just as worried as I am, hah. But I suppose we should go to bed. Get some sleep before tomorrow." Grace said.

"Yep. Bye-bye, love you," said Mike quietly.

"Bye, and don't worry. We'll be great!" added Grace.

Mike hung up the phone with a click. Grace was truly something. He laid down on the crisp white sheets and kicked up his feet. The comforter was red and thick. It was a cold night, despite being the middle of April, and he curled up on it. Tomorrow he would become a married man. It was hard to think about.

The next morning, Mike awoke at five twenty-two am and washed his face. He went into the kitchen and managed to eat a biscuit and some fresh fruit. He also chugged down a small glass of coffee for good measure. Then he headed into his room and called up Curtis and Kenneth. The two friends were over by seven-thirty that morning and helping him into his suit.

"Are your parents coming?" asked Kenneth curiously.

"Yes, but they had to stop and pick up my sister, Claudia, along the way and they won't arrive until eight-forty or so. I'm hoping that they will get a taxi to the church so I don't have to have one of you two clowns go fetch them at the last minute." Said Mike cheerfully.

"Hey, you know I'm not such a clown. I got better grades than you did in college anyway," replied Curtis with a sneer.

"But that teacher, what was her name? Mrs. Delores, right? She went easy on you buddy. Not me, certainly not me. But you, she adored you. Handsome with blonde hair and green eyes – you know she wasn't married."

They all laughed. Curtis was handsome and muscular. Kenneth was kind and big, but Mike was just smart and productive. They were all so excited for Mike and Grace. They helped Mike into his suit and helped with the little black buttons. Nobody knew how to tie a tie, so they walked across the street and asked the old lady, Bernice, to help. She had had a husband and two sons, so they thought she would know. She did and very slowly helped Mike with her pale white old hands.

"Happy wedding Michael,'' said Bernice in her raspy old lady voice. "You know how I adore your lady, Grace Cox. I'm so sorry I cannot attend the wedding but you know how my granddaughter is important to me."

Mike smiled wide and replied, "Oh, Mrs. Jenkins, it's fine. I know how your little girl means the world to you. Maybe I'll have a daughter someday."

Bernice just shrugged her shoulders and dismissed the boys out of her old brown house. They walked back to Mike's house and grabbed their stuff. Just as they were locking the door they heard the loud ring of the telephone buzzing.

"Oh, darn. Let me get that. Could be Claudia and my old parents," said Mike exasperated. He rushed into the house and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" asked Mike. "Yes, uh-huh. No it's fine. I'll have my friend pick you up…Yes I'm nervous. I'll be fine. Yes. His name is Kenneth and he has dark black hair and blue eyes. He's really big and can pick up all your luggage in one hand. Yes, uh-huh. Thanks, bye."

Kenneth punched Mike in the back playfully. "So now I'm your butler?" he asked with a howl.

"Nah, just you said you would. Part of being my friend on my big day. I would have done it if your mommy needed a ride. Be good, okay?" replied Mike before he put down the phone and grabbed his coat. Kenneth hopped into his car and Curtis and Mike got into Mike's sporty new convertible.

The two drove off to Landmark Church. Mike couldn't believe it. Right now, he was going to become a married man.


	2. Chapter 2: Carol Martin

**Carol Martin:**

Meanwhile, Carol Martin was a happy young woman. She was dating a man named Jerry Howard who was kind and endearing. She knew they would be perfect together. Carol envisioned them having a happy life together forever. She had a small apartment in the downtown area of Commerce, and he had a small house in Los Angeles.

Jerry and Carol decided they wanted to marry soon. But before a big, fancy and expensive wedding, they wanted to own a house. With help from their real estate agent, Ramona, they found an empty lot of land in Pasadena. Now they needed a contractor or an architect to build them their dream house. Carol began asking friends for advice. Her friend Arlene said use Jon Harley as a contractor, but her friend Carrie said use Homer Lowell. Her friend Hilda told her to use Michael Brady. Carol was so confused so she started by visiting Michael Brady's office.

The lady at the reception told Carol that "Mr. Brady is not at the office today because…" she paused. "He's getting married!" Carol looked exasperated.

"Wow, well that's great for him, but I need to talk to a architect or contractor soon."

"No problem. I will get Archie Clayton to assist you today. If you do decide you want Mr. Brady, just ring me up here at the desk and I'll tell him you want help!"

"Thanks," replied Carol. The receptionist stood up and led Carol to the brown mahogany door of Archie Clayton.

"Go on in." said the receptionist, "he doesn't have any business today."

Carol calmly walked into the architect's gloomy room hoping for the best. She would rather work with Mr. Brady, but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

After half an hour of talking to Mr. Clayton, Carol new that he was not the architect she wanted to build her dream home. He just wanted to build an old fashioned homey home fit only for a couple which wasn't what she wanted. She needed it to be big enough for a few kids as well.

"I'm sorry Archie, but I would really rather talk with another architect because the plans you are telling me just aren't my style." Carol said honestly.

"Well, I'm sorry. Maybe someone else can assist you today?" Mr. Clayton politely asked.

"Nah, really I'll just come back with my boyfriend and talk to Mr. Brady. Thanks for your time though."

"Okay, suit yourself," Mr. Clayton nodded as Miss. Martin exited his office.

Carol walked down the hallways, which had thick dark green velvet carpet. _So much for nothing_, Carol thought to herself. At the front office she said thank-you to the receptionist at the desk who smiled and asked, "Would you like to schedule another appointment Miss. Brady?"

Carol sighed, "Thank you…" she paused and glanced at the name-tag of the receptionist on the desk, "Minnie. But I need to come back and see Mr. Brady with my boyfriend, Jerry. Thank you."

Minnie grinned and replied, "Yes, ma'am." Carol then realized the lady at the desk must have been only nineteen or so. She had beautiful blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She had been kind this whole time.

"Have a nice day Minnie," Carol said.

"You too, ma'am."

Carol smiled on the way out. _Someday_, she thought. _Someday I'll have girls like that: kind, beautiful, polite. Someday…_

Carol got into the parking lot and found Jerry waiting for her. "Hello, sunshine!" he said happily. "Did you talk to a architect?"

"Well, yeah. But he just didn't get our idea – I think we should go back and talk to Mr. Brady together."

"Okay. Fine with me – but why wasn't Mr. Brady there? I thought he was the one you were talking to?"

"He's getting married," Carol said glumly.

"Like us! Ha, coincidence or not?" Jerry said, trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know. Now we don't have any progress. We'll have kids by the time the house is finished."

"Oh, Carol. Don't be silly, it's fine. Give him time – would you like your wedding to be rushed?"

"No."

"Exactly. Now let's go eat some dinner at Jay Whinsky's Barbecue. We can celebrate our unsuccessful house hunt. Okay?"

Carol just nodded her head. The car drove forty miles an hour down the highway, and her hair was frizzy by the time they reached the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3: Mike's Wedding

**Michael Brady:**

At the church entrance stood the wedding director, Jacqueline. "Good morning, Mr. Brady." Mike nodded his head and quickly walked inside. He ran into the back room and frantically prepared for the wedding. He shaved, washed, groomed, and changed into his newly pressed tuxedo. When he was ready, he called for Jacqueline.

"Hey, Jackie! Jackie! Did my parents and Claudia arrive yet? They should be with Ken."

Jacqueline replied, "Not yet. Do you want me to call the airport and make sure the flight wasn't cancelled or delayed?"

"Nah, no. Uh, they called me when they landed so there already here. I just need Kenneth to bring them here. Maybe he got lost – uh no, just inform me when they arrive."

Jacqueline solemnly nodded and than ran to the other dressing room, Grace's.

"Hey!" Mike yelled after her, "Check on Grace, would ya?"

After ten more minutes Claudia arrived. She was wearing a short black dress and pearls. Her heels made her taller than Mike. She had her long strawberry blonde hair up in a neat bun.

"You look great!" cried Mike.

"Thanks darling," replied Claudia as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was six years younger than him and was stunningly beautiful. "You're going to do great today! I already talked with Grace. She is doing fantastic."

"Good." Said Mike approvingly. Claudia was the most honest person he knew, so this had to be true.

The ceremony went all well. Beautiful Grace came down the aisle and they swore into marriage. After the reception, some people flooded down the street to a country club where they celebrated. They drank champagne, danced, and sang. They ate the most glorious cake, a vanilla iced with pink roses and a marble filling. Mike even had a groom's cake, which was chocolate completely. When the party was over, Grace and Mike ran out the front lobby of the country club, out the doors, and into a taxi for their honeymoon.

They drove off into the distance toward Los Angeles International Airport. Behind the taxi soda bottles clanked around and a big banner read in fancy letters:

"Just Married: Michael & Grace!"

All their family and friends waved them good-bye. Michael and Grace were so excited, they were officially married and going on a honeymoon to Jamaica.


	4. Chapter 4: Carol is Annoyed

**Carol Martin:**

After eating a fattening meal at Jay's, the two drove to Carol's apartment. When they came inside, Carol's cat, Fluffy, growled at them.

"Sweetheart," cried Carol, petting Fluffy. "What's wrong?" Obviously nothing was wrong, and Fluffy was just being pesky. Carol and Jerry sat themselves down on the couch and read magazines.

"You know honey," Jerry said suddenly, "We don't have to find a house, yet. Seeing as though if we did get married, we wouldn't have kids for at least a year, we could live in my house for a while. There are two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a study. We could manage with that."

"I suppose," said Carol reluctantly. "But what about John and Cecelia?" John and Cecelia were the couple who rented the attic of Jerry's home.

"Hey, they are moving on anyway. John got a job in Arizona. Cecelia is going to take care of her niece, Ruby."

Carol nodded her head. "Good then. I guess that'd work for a while. But I still want to talk to Mr. Brady."

"Fine with me sweetie." Replied Jerry.

The next day, Carol called into Mr. Brady's office again.

"Hello?" asked Minnie the receptionist.

"Hi, Minnie. This is Miss. Carol Martin, I was in the office yesterday asking about Mr. Brady. Is he at work today?"  
"Well, I'm sorry ma'am, but he is not. He will be on his honeymoon until the nineteenth. Are you sure you wouldn't like me to schedule another appointment with Mr. Clayton?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Well okay. Is that all for today?"  
"Yes. Thank you and bye."

Carol hung up the phone in frustration. _Maybe he's not a good architect_ she thought. Hey, he wasn't going to be in town for a long time. She may as well try another architect. But in some small place in her heart she knew she must wait. He was going to be good – really good. Perfect in fact for their job.

So Carol just decided to wait. That morning after drinking some coffee she headed off to her part-time job as a library assistant at the local elementary school. At lunch, she discussed her issues with the librarian, Carrie. Carrie was a brunette that was plump and easily six-foot. She had thick round glasses and always smiled. She loved books more than she loved her husband. She was comical and her son was a graduate of Cornell. That was the most Carol knew about her, and yet she had a certain liking for Carrie. Carrie was just pleasing and funny.

Carrie said she should try her contractor, Homer Lowell. Although Carol had already objected to Mr. Lowell because of her friends other opinions.

"Thanks for the advice Carrie, but I already decided not to use Homer, I don't mean to offend you."

Carrie silently nodded her head. She didn't easily get offended.

"Well then, I don't think there is much else to do other than wait in your case Care."

That was another thing about Carrie. She always called people by a nickname. Carol was Care, her husband, Horace, was Mr. Hippo (because he was a little big as well), her son was named Patrick and they called him Patty the Smart Pig. The names weren't always a compliment, like her brother-in-law was called La-Cooka-Racha (which means cockroach).

So that was what Carol was going to do – wait.


End file.
